Matsuno Xmas
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Hanya menceritakan bagaimana Sextuplet keluarga Matsuno melewati malam natal mereka. "Ayah dan ibu pergi Hokkaido meninggalkan anak-anaknya"/ "Tahun ini juga kita masih bertukar hadiah huh?" (Tahun depan juga Author masih ingin menjahili Choro ataupun Kara)


Natal. Malam suci yang penuh kebahagian untuk menunjukan rasa sayang pada orang yang kau cintai. Makan malam bersama keluarga, atau makan malam romantis dengan kekasih, atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama mereka, semuanya begitu bahagia pada malam tersebut.

Sayangnya aura kebahagian tersebut sama sekali tidak memasuki rumah keluarga Matsuno—atau lebih tepatnya; kebahagian tersebut tidak datang pada keenam anak Matsuno.

Matsuyo dan Matsuzo pergi liburan seminggu di Hokaido dan baru pulang sekitar 3 hari lagi, meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang _Jones_ di rumah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan para Sextuplets selain melakukan kebiasaan mereka setiap tahunnya— Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya masing-masing dari mereka membungkus hadiah dan memutar hadiah mereka sambil mengutuk yang lain untuk mati, karena kesal dengan nasib mereka sendiri tentunya.

"Baiklah, ketika kubilang berhenti. Kalian berhenti memutarnya oke?," Osomatsu mengomando dengan malas dan juga di balas saudara yang lain tidak kalah malas.

Mereka memutarnya sampai Osomatsu mengatakan berhenti. Si Matsuno merah merengut ketika dia melihat bungkusan merah muda yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Menghela nafas panjang sekali akhirnya dia merobek bungkusan tersebut, hal serupa juga dilakukan saudara yang lain. Mau milik siapapun itu terserah saja, apalagi tidak pernah diantara mereka yang benar-benar niat untuk membeli dan membungkus hadiah. Mulanya kegiatan ini adalah usulan dari ibu mereka, dan pertamanya begitu meriah—tentu pada saat mereka kecil—namun seiring waktu, sudah tidak ada lagi yang benar-benar niat. Mereka masih melakukannya hanya karena senggang, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan dimalam natal. Menyedihkan sekali...

Matsuno hijau mendapatkan bungkusan biru. Yang berada di sebelahnya terkekeh geli sekaligus sinis. "Entah apa yang dibungkusnya tahun ini," gumam Matsuno unggu sembari mulai membuka bungkusan kuning miliknya.

Matsuno merah muda sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekpresi yang berarti, begitu saja dia merobek bungkusan unggu miliknya. Terbanding terbalik sekali dengan Matsuno biru yang dengan antusias membuka bungkusan merah miliknya. Keantusian tersebut seketika itu juga hilang setelah melihat isinya. "Oso!," teriaknya pada kakaknya "Jangan membungkus sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin kau lihat!," protesnya seraya mengacungkan AV yang di dapatkannya.

"Eh~ Aku memberikannya padamu kok. Tapi saat kau melihatnya ajak-ajak aku ya~," Oso melingkarkan tangannya ke Kara yang sudah melihatnya sinis dan tajam. Menghela nafas panjang, Kara memukul wajah Oso dengan cover DVD yang di pegangnya "Aku tidak butuh, kau bisa memilikinya."

"Ha? Setelah aku memberimu..." Oso menerimanya kembali seraya mengembungkan pipinya tidak puas "Baiklah siapa yang akan menontonnya denganku!?," lalu setelahnya berubah drastis dengan seringaian licik dan jenakanya.

"Tonton saja sendiri!," teriak Choro sejenak sebelum dia melihat apa yang dia dapatkan. Kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat syal tebal berwarna biru, warna yang sama dengan khas seseorang. "Kara...Memang tahun ini isinya normal, tapi ini rasanya seperti kau membelikannya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Karena aku sangat menyukai biru _Brother_ ," balas Karamatsu dengan raut wajah menyebalkan miliknya, membuat Choro menatapnya risih "Aku tidak tahan untuk membelinya. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku harus memberikan saudaraku apa yang terbaik bukan?."

"Seleramu bukan hal yang terbaik di dunia ini!,"oceh Choro "Kalau kau sangat menyukai syal ini kau bisa memilikinya Karamatsu—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ruangan di hebohkan dengan teriakan girang Matsuno kuning.

Jyushi mendapatkan bungkusan hijau. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi bagaimana nasib bungkusan tersebut, yang membuat pemuda itu kegirangan adalah isinya.

Isinya adalah satu set peralatan Baseball.

"Wow," semua Matsuno menoleh pada si pemberi yaitu; Choro. "Kakak yang perhatian huh. Dengan ini dia akan semakin bersemangat berlatih Baseball—dengan aku yang terikat di tongkatnya," terang Ichi lalu menoleh kesamping untuk menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kadomu itu akan sampai padanya?," tanya Kara dengan polosnya—tidak sarkas juga tidak narsis seperti biasanya—, lalu di susul Oso "Kau sangat menyukai Jyushi sampai-sampai hadiahmu khusus untuknya huh?," itu reaksi terakhir semenjak Totty sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua mata bulat anak bungsu itu melihat kakaknya yang mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya di dalam kamar mereka.

"Ada diskon jadi aku membelinya. Meskipun nantinya bukan Jyushi yang dapat, toh yang dapat nanti juga akan memberikannya padanya." Tutur Choro lalu mulai melipat syal biru barunya "Karamatsu nii-san ini kukem—" dia memang menyerahkannya pada kakak keduanya dan diterima Kara. Namun Kara malah mengenakan syal itu pada Choro "Lihat? Warna biru juga cocok denganmu Brother," katanya seraya memperhatikan adiknya.

Senyuman Kara dan juga matanya yang benar-benar melihat dirinya membuat wajah Choro memanas. "Be—Begitukah?," katanya gugup "Aku tidak mau kalau sampai-sampai aku salah dikenali sebagai dirimu..."

Oso menatap mereka dengan sinis lalu membuang mukanya "Cih~ akrab sekali," omelnya lalu kembali dengan bungkusannya. Dia mendapatkan kado dari si anak bungsu yang dingin, semoga saja bukan racun yang di dapatkannya. Bercanda, rupanya dia mendapatkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna coklat. "Oh...Normal?," gumamnya lalu menoleh ke adiknya yang paling kecil "Bisa di bilang kau sehati dengan Karamatsu. Apa kalian membelinya bersama-sama?"

"Temanku memberikannya padaku," jawab Todo lalu memainkan bando kucing yang di dapatkannya "Lalu Ichimatsu nii-san bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan barang aneh ini?," tanyanya.

"Maa...Aku hanya membelinya sembarangan. Aku tidak tahu mau membungkus apa tahun ini," jawab Ichi lalu mengangkat topi Baseball yang di dapatkannya.

"Haaa~ ini sama sekali tidak berguna! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memakainya~"

Sementara yang lain membicarakan hadiah mereka, Choro masih enggan unuk menerima syal biru dari Karamatsu. Namun kakaknya yang satu itu sangat memaksanya "Dasar. Padahal kau sendiri mengembalikan hadiah dari Osomatsu nii-san bukan?," balasnya "Apalagi syalku juga masih..."

"Oi oi ini tukar kado lho. Ini tidak seperti aku memberikan syal ini secara langsung, jadi aku tidak menerima pengembalian." Tumben Kara bersikap setenang dan senormal itu.

"Nah Choromatsu nii-san," Totty mendekati mereka berdua. Wajah manis—yang selalu di buat-buat—itu jelas menunjukan rasa tidak puas, dengan seenaknya saja dia memakaian kuping kucing kepada kakak ketiganya. "Berikan saja punya Karamatsu nii-san padaku," katanya sebelum mendengarkan celotehan panjang dari Choro. Saat mengatakannya, mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Karamatsu, Totty mengumbar senyuman penuh arti. "Dan kau bisa memiliki bando ini..."

"Aku tidak mau..." jawab Choro. Sebelum kedua tangannya melepaskan mainan tersebut dari kepalanya, sekali lagi—seperti sebelumnya—dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kalian..."

Wajahnya kembali memerah, kedua tangannya yang terangkat mulai berkeringat karena gugup. Sialan, ini hanya saudara-saudaranya yang menatapnya, kenapa dia begitu gugup hanya karena memakai bando kucing?

"Daripada memakai hadiah dari Kuso-matsu, di luar dugaan kau cocok memakai bando itu huh."

"CHORO-CHAN~"

" _Really_ _cute_ _Brother_..."

"Nyanko Choro nii-san!"

Sementara yang lain berkomen ria, Todo malah memotret Choro. Tentu saja yang bisa dia tangkap adalah wajah syok kakaknya yang baru sadar jika dirinya di foto.

"Todomatsu!," membanting bandonya ke lantai dia segera menubruk si bungsu dan berusaha merebut smartphone milik adiknya "Berikan padaku!...Hapus itu!"

"Hentikan nii-san...Kau meremukanku!," Totty berusaha menjauhkan ponselnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, keempat saudara yang lain membiarkan anak tengah dan terakhir bergulung-gulung di lantai. Osomatsu sudah membuka sebuah laptop untuk menonton AV-nya, Ichimatsu berada di pojokan bersama Esper Nyanko, dan Jyushimatsu berada di sebelahnya sedang memoles dan menata satu set Baseballnya. Karamatsu sudah tidak berada di ruangan, entah kemana.

Lima menit lagi adalah tahun baru. Biasanya di pergantian tahun seperti ini, saat orang tua mereka tidak ada, mereka akan tidur atau Choro yang akan membuatkan mereka mie tahun baru. Namun melihat si Matsuno hijau yang masih bergelut dengan adik bungsunya, kelihatannya mereka tidak akan mendapatkannya tahun ini.

Atau mungkin iya?

" _Brothers!_ Sampai kapan kalian menikmati kesendirian kalian di kamar?~,"suara Karamatsu terdengar dari lantai bawah. Padahal baru saja Choro akan mendapatkan ponsel di gengaman Totty, sayangnya adik bungsu itu mengambil kesempatan. "Mie tahun barunya sudah siap!..." serunya lalu keluar duluan dari kamar. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak menduga jika Kara yang akan membuatkan mereka, dia jadi berhutang banyak pada kakaknya yang satu itu jadinya "Hahaha..." dia hanya bisa tertawa memikirkannya.

"Tu—Tunggu...Oi!," Choro segera menyusul menuju ruang makan, setelahnya adalah Ichi dan Jyushi. Oso meng- _pause_ videonya, untuk sejenak pikirannya kosong saat adik-adiknya beranjak dari ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lalu rasa humornya itu berubah menjadi kekehan kecil, matanya melirik videonya yang berhenti "Kelihatannya tahun ini juga aku tidak punya pacar dan hanya bisa bertahan dengan _ini_. Tapi..." dia bergumam kecil hampir berbisik.

Langkahnya yang tenang mulai ingin meninggalkan ruangan, namun sekali lagi dia menoleh pada kamarnya yang berantakan "Tahun ini juga kita masih bertukar hadiah dan makan mie tahun baru huh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

 **A/N:**

Selamat natal! Masih belum tahun baru ya hahaha...

Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk memeriahkan fandom Osomatsu-san dan juga Natal. Saya tahu mungkin ini agak OOC tapi secara terang-terangan saya akan mengatakan kalau saya sangat suka menjahili Choro, dan juga membuat Kara menjadi sedikit ke-ibuan (meskipun menurut saya Choro lebih banyak punya sifat itu daripada Kara) atau mungkin mereka memang sama-sama memilikinya? Hahaha...

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat natal bagi yang merayakannya ^^


End file.
